Color Melancolía
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Una noche, Yami piensa seriamente en lo que pasa en su interior, con la avalancha de emociones que cayó sobre él. Qué es lo que pasará después? SetoXYami
1. Capítulo 1

**COLOR MELANCOLÍA**

(SetoXYami)

Capítulo 1

En la mente...

En la oscuridad de la habitación de Yuugi, mirando por la ventana entreabierta y disfrutando del viento frío de invierno que soplaba y mecía los mechones rubios que cubrían su frente.

La hora, según el reloj que estaba junto a la cama de Yuugi era la 1:00 AM, así que podía decir que estaba desvelándose, pero a decir verdad siendo simplemente un espíritu no podía cansarse, pero eso quedaba fuera de discusión.

Desde hacía aproximadamente una semana, su mente era un remolino de ideas, pensamientos, sentimientos, emociones y recuerdos que le dejaban muchísimo más exhausto de lo que podía soportar; una vez más, el no era cansancio físico, sino más bien mental.

De todas formas estaba disfrutando aquel momento de quietud, donde su mente no divagaba y podía decir con certeza que estaba muy bien. Así no había ningún recuerdo en su mente, ningún pensamiento constante y obsesivo que le obligaba a esconderse en su habitación dentro del rompecabezas. Si bien experimentaba cientos de emociones por medio de Yuugi, también era muy cierto que no eran suyas, lo que el pequeño sentía era suyo, y hacía latir su corazón y lo hacía tartamudear, pero no era lo mismo que Yami experimentaba.

Por eso mismo, ahora que era él quien sentía millones de cosas a las que no sabía cómo nombrar apropiadamente, no quería compartirlo con Yuugi, aún no, porque sentía que si él no sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con él, no iba a permitir que su contraparte fuera a ponerse a analizarlo.

Conocía muy bien a Yuugi y siendo tan bueno como era, estaba seguro que terminaría involucrándose en el asunto y eso no le convenía.

No quería ocultárselo al pequeño, pero siendo tan inocente como era no quería corromperlo tan pronto y si por un descuido le mostraba al pequeño algo de lo que había pensado y sentido, estaba seguro que el pequeño iba a quedar traumado de por vida, especialmente ahora que estaba iniciando una relación con Anzu.

Mejor sería respirar profundo y tomarse un momento para pensar bien lo que estaba experimentando.

Ser un espíritu atrapado en aquel artículo del milenio era su más grande tortura, porque siendo prisionero del cuerpo de Yuugi se veía obligado a no exteriorizar lo que estaba sintiendo, a menos que rompiera las reglas y violara el código que él mismo se impuso, no herir a Yuugi.

Además, se consideraba alguien muy leal, lo era.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba con ellos siempre había sido muy cortés con los demás, y había luchado por el bienestar del mundo. Obviamente, muchos creían que era Yuugi, porque compartían un cuerpo y no todos estaban enterados que él era un espíritu ocupando el cuerpo de Yuugi.

Bostezó.

Sin tomar en cuenta el sueño, que levemente estaba experimentando, hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.

Los acontecimientos del mundo actual eran muy extraños, sucesos sin sentido que en su época habrían tenido una forma de resolverse muy sencilla y que todos los conflictos podrían evitarse.

Se detuvo en sus pensamientos.

Vaya, qué tan lejos llegaba su evasión a sus sentimientos! Para evitar pensar en _eso_ que estaba incomodándole tanto estaba pensando en cosas como la guerra que había en el mundo y muchos otros conflictos.

Postergaba su responsabilidad consigo mismo y evitaba pensar mucho en una posible solución.

Cuál era el problema?

Realmente **él **no lo consideraba un problema, pero aseguraba que su aibou sí iba a verlo como algo **muy** extraño.

Por Ra! Si él mismo se sentía extraño, aunque sabía que lo que le pasaba tenía un motivo muy importante.

Estaba rememorando algunos borrosos pasajes de su vida pasada, que aún no se esclarecían completamente y por lo tanto se mostraban tras una cortina de humo que le impedía ver bien lo que sucedía en su pasado, pero de algo estaba tan seguro que por ello apostaría su título de 'Rey de los juegos'.

El faraón, cuando él fue Atemu, estaba muy interesado en su sacerdote de actitud rebelde, quien siempre contrariaba sus reglas y buscaba imponerse sobre el faraón.

"Yami, estás bien?" Fue la pregunta que hizo Yuugi, sentándose en su cama y viendo que el otro joven parecía muy pensativo, demasiado realmente, de un modo que a él no le gustaba mucho.

No quería verlo tan triste.

"Estoy bien, aibou. Vuelve a la cama." Pidió, alejándose de su lugar cómodo junto a la ventana y volviendo al enigma.

Cuando menos había aceptado abiertamente su problema: Era Seto Kaiba.

Continúa

Notas de autora:

Mi primer fic de SetoXYami de más de un capítulo... no va a ser muy largo porque es un experimento que hice en mi semana de exámenes... Ya está terminado, pero lo voy a ir subiendo paulatinamente, porque quiero revisar los capítulos.

Dedicado a quienes me escribieron en Camino al cielo. Muchísimas gracias.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

En la realidad

Para Yuugi fue complicado mirar a su contraparte tan serio, como si estuviera extremadamente triste, tanto que el ambiente lleno de risas y alegría que abundaba en el ambiente no le llegase a él.

Los gritos de Jounouchi eran potentes, así como las risas de los demás quienes se burlaban del rubio, quien era brutalmente perseguido y golpeado por Mai, quien estaba desquitándose porque el rubio se había _propasado_ con ella.

Jou sólo había estado jugando, pero eran típicas las reacciones de la despampanante rubia.

_Yami, estás bien? _Preguntó Yuugi a través de su vínculo mental.

Su preocupación podía pesarse por lo mucho que era y quería que Yami supiera que él estaba allí para él.

_(Estoy bien, aibou. Por qué? Sucede algo malo?) _Fue la pregunta que hizo el espíritu del milenio.

Todos habían notado que él estaba muy ausente, muy serio, demasiado; pero nadie hizo comentario alguno porque respetaban al ex faraón y sabían que si algo malo pasaba estaba Yuugi para apoyarlo, como siempre.

No iban a intervenir a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario.

_Lo mismo estoy preguntándome yo, Yami. Por qué no me dices qué es lo que está molestándote?_ Preguntó con suavidad, sus ojos denotando preocupación mientras miraba a su amigo.

Yami siempre le ayudó cuando le necesitó y estuvo presente para brindarle esa fortaleza que le caracterizaba, la misma que complementaba a Yuugi en cuanto a carácter se refería.

Yuugi sonrió al ver que el faraón fruncía el entrecejo, pensando profundamente en una muy elaborada y obviamente **falsa** respuesta.

_No tienes que pensarlo tanto, Yami._ Fue la respuesta de Yuugi, sin hablar en voz alta, porque era algo que para Yami en realidad debía ser muy importante y mientras su amigo no lo comentara él no iba a divulgarlo. _Si no quieres compartirlo conmigo, simplemente dímelo._

Yami se sintió dolido tras esas palabras, sinceramente que su amigo creyera que no confiaba en él no era algo que apreciara, especialmente porque el pequeño Yuugi era la persona en quien más confianza tenía.

Era simplemente que su problema era mucho más serio de lo que él mismo había pronosticado al momento en que se percató que tenía un problema, y uno muy serio, por cierto.

Aceptarse enamorado de un arrogante joven que sólo piensa en una persona en el mundo era un golpe muy duro para una persona como él.

_(No es que no confíe en ti, Yuugi, es simplemente que... tú **no** quieres oír esto.)_ Dijo.

_Yami, no anticipes mis respuestas. Sabes que yo estoy para ti, cuando me necesites._

Golpe bajo, se dijo Yami, ése era un reclamo muy claro respecto a su silencio acerca de lo que estaba molestándolo.

"No es nada malo." Habló Yami, sorprendiendo a Anzu, quien era la que más cerca se encontraba; tras largos veinte minutos de silencio a cualquiera le sorprendería oír a Yami finalmente romper el soporífero silencio.

"Pero **sí** es algo, no es así?" Preguntó el pequeño, sonriendo pícaramente al ver a su amigo sonrojándose levemente.

Eso no era muy común en el faraón.

Yuugi sonrió internamente. "Puedo saber quién causa eso en ti?"

Yami negó, levemente.

"Aquí no." Fue su breve respuesta.

El pequeño le miró confundido, mirando a su alrededor.

Allí solamente estaban sus amigos y ellos no iban a burlarse ni a comentarlo si la decisión de Yami era simplemente guardarlo en silencio.

"Por qué no?"

Cuando negó, no respondiendo, sus mechones rojizos se mecieron con su suave movimiento.

"Simplemente no puedo decírtelo aquí."

_Por qué? Es Anzu!_

_(No tienes **nada** de que preocuparte, aibou... No es Anzu, es Seto Kaiba.)_

"SETO KAIBA?"

Yami abrió mucho los ojos al oír el grito de su aibou y ver como todos volteaban a verlo, sorprendidos al ver como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas...

...Estaba perdido, porque Mokuba estaba allí presente.

Continúa

Notas de autora:

Otro capítulo, revisado y listo. Espero les guste que lo hago para las fans de esta pareja, que aunque son muchas, no tienen mucho que leer en español, al menos no tanto como en inglés... que hay más de donde escoger...

**REVIEWS**

Yami Atemu Kaiba.Gracias por el comentario. Como tú dijiste es un comienzo, pero no esperes mucho del fic, porque por la presión de los exámenes es muy corto y no tan bien elaborado como yo quería... pero espero te agrade.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Amiga, miles de gracias por el apoyo. Lo de YuugiAnzu fue para que el ojón no se me quedara solito. Y muy cierto, fue lo que imaginé mientras debía estar estudiando para economía... así que por eso me arriesgué a escribirlo. Besos.

Pierina. No te preocupes, que pronto se verá Setito, de hecho en el siguiente capítulo.. y de que habrá algo habrá algo... eso te lo puedo asegurar. Ciao.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Seto, sabías que...?

Seguía sin entenderlo, no le molestaba la posibilidad que su hermano atrayera a otro hombre, uno al que conocía y con quien convivía... cuando oyó el grito de Yuugi, nombrando a su hermano creyó que le molestaría, pero no fue así... y eso era lo sorprendente.

Jamás imaginó que alguien que conociera a su hermano del modo en que Yami lo hacía pudiera verse atraído por él.

Sí, su hermano era atractivo, él era consciente de ello, porque lo conocía bien y sabía muy bien que llamaba la atención de cientos de jovencitas en Domino City, pero que Yami lo viera como un probable en su vida era algo que le ocasionaba una muy molesta confusión.

Vio a su hermano de reojo, que iba en el asiento frente a él, leyendo el periódico.

"Pasa algo malo, Mokuba?" Fue la pregunta que hizo, cuando atrapó con sus ojos la mirada de su hermano, que parecía no querer que se notara que estaba analizando el rostro de su hermano.

"No."

Kaiba apartó el periódico, su hermano no era alguien muy callado, sino todo lo contrario, por eso mismo le intrigó su actual comportamiento en la limosina, yendo en silencio y analizándolo mucho.

"Bien, no pasa nada malo. Pasó algo malo?"

Recibió una nueva negación por parte de su hermano.

"Tampoco, entonces, por qué no dejas de mirarme de esa forma?" Preguntó, levemente intrigado por la actitud excesivamente silenciosa del pequeño.

Mokuba miró una vez más a Seto antes de decidirse a mirar por la ventana.

Mostró su fascinación por el paisaje ignorando completamente la pregunta que Kaiba le hizo.

"Mokuba... respóndeme."

"Te juro que no pasa nada, Seto." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Es sólo que me sorprendió que Yami estuviera enamorado de ti..."

Se dio cuenta de su indiscreción demasiado tarde, cuando vio que su hermano enarcó una ceja.

"Te sorprendió qué?"

Mokuba hizo una mueca.

Definitivamente cuando se trataba de Seto Kaiba era **muy** difícil mantenerle algún secreto al CEO, siempre terminaba enterándose de todo, aunque fuera por alguna indiscreción, como la recién cometida por el pelinegro.

"Nada." Justificó, sonando mucho más inocente que cuando cometía alguna travesura e intentaba cubrirse mintiendo y adoptando ojos de cachorrito, con su hermano eso siempre funcionaba.

No esta vez.

"Dime qué significa lo que acabas de comentar?" Pidió severo, sin dar la oportunidad de negarse a su petición.

Mokuba estaba irremediablemente atrapado entre decirle a su hermano toda la verdad y la posibilidad de verlo darle una oportunidad al joven duelista o mentirle y decirle que había sido una broma muy cruel de su parte.

Así que optó por la primera.

"Que Yami está enamorado de ti." Confesó, viendo como su hermano sonreía de lado, incrédulo a esas palabras.

"Deja de jugar, Mokuba."

"Yo no estoy mintiendo!" Exclamó fuertemente, atrayendo la vista, a través del espejo retrovisor, del chofer... así que Kaiba oprimió el botón que levantó el cristal que iba a separar cualquier posible comunicación con éste. "Yuugi fue indiscreto y descubrió el romance de Yami."

Kaiba rió.

"Yami **no **me ama." Dijo con tal convicción que el pequeño estuvo a punto de creerle.

No era tan complicado, después de todo, quién, aparte de Mokuba, iba a ser lo suficientemente osado como para amar a Seto?

"Por qué crees que es tan difícil amarte, Seto?" Fue la pregunta, hecha en un susurro, por su hermano.

"Yo no dije que fuera complicado amarme." Aclaró Seto, mirando a su hermano con afecto. "Lo que dije es que él no me ama a **mí**, al menos no como a Seto Kaiba... él ama a Seth..."

Mokuba parpadeó un par de veces.

"Cómo sabes tú eso?" Fue su siguiente cuestión.

Por la mente de Kaiba cruzó el pensamiento que quizá, al igual que Yuugi él había sido muy indiscreto.

Pero no iba a matarlo responderle una simple cuestión a su hermano menor, o sí? "Porque Seth también lo amaba."

"QUÉ?"

Seto no dijo nada, su hermano solamente estaba sobreactuando su reacción, así que no iba a seguirle el juego.

Sabían muy bien, ambos, las palabras que el castaño acababa de pronunciar y el posible significado de ellas era que el actual ente que era Seto Kaiba podía también estar interesado en una posible relación a largo plazo con el rey de los juegos.

"Seto, y eso significa que tú amas a Yami?"

Los ojos azules miraron a su hermano, sin comprender muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo, o sabiéndolo demasiado bien que la simple respuesta era capaz de asustarlo.

"Quizá..."

La sonrisa de Mokuba indicaba que estaba **muy** feliz porque sabía que su hermano, por primera vez en su vida estaba preocupándose por él mismo y si aceptaba a Yami en su vida un poco de alegría iba a recibir a cambio del drástico cambio que sería tener que amar a alguien aparte de su hermano... Para Mokuba era un gran cambio, para bien y estaba seguro que su hermano iba a tomar la decisión correcta.

Continúa

Notas de autora:

Penúltimo capítulo, y muy entretenido de escribir y revisar, porque fue el aparecimiento de mi hermoso CEO.

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado.

**REVIEWS.**

Yami Atemu Kaiba. Bueno, allí tienes el resultado de Mokuba escuchando lo que gritó Yuugi. Y a qué te refieres con 'algo'? Si hablas de un lemon o algo así, no hay, porque escribí el fic en semana de exámenes y mi inspiración en medio del estudio no dio para más. Gracias.

Kimmy Angy. Yuugi cometió un error muy grave, pero que sirvió para que Seto se diera cuenta de algo... como Mokuba le fue con la noticia, él aceptó que a él posiblemente le gusta Yami. Nos leemos. Ciao.

Naoki009. No te preocupes, que yo espero seguir escribiendo de ellos dos... al menos eso espero. Ciao.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Amiga... hola! Bueno, no fue una reacción muy esperada la de Kaiba, supongo, pero es que sin simplemente cuatro capítulos... y al menos éste lo hice mientras estudiaba para Contabilidad y mi cabeza no daba para más... aún así espero haya salido bien. Como sea... creo que me salí del tema. Bueno, amiga... millones de gracias por el apoyo. Besos.

Saritakinomoto. Hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo... y tienes razón. Seto es un cuero! Te cuidas.

Angel of Gemini. Gracias por el apoyo... y la interacción viene en el siguiente capítulo. Ciao.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Color melancolía

_Estás seguro que quieres estar aquí?_ Preguntó Yuugi mientras Yami entraba al elevador y esperaba a que la puerta se cerrara para poder subir al último piso, que era donde alguien estaba esperándole.

No respondió inmediatamente, no porque estuviera molesto por la indiscreción del pequeño; no era algo que le molestase. De un modo u otro, él iba a encontrar la forma de llegar a Kaiba.

Le gustaban los retos, especialmente éste que se veía muy difícil de alcanzar... porque sabía que obtener a Kaiba quizá no era lo complicado, lo complicado estaba en **mantenerlo**, porque siendo alguien tan cambiante como el CEO, tan amable con su hermano y tan lejano al mundo entero, ingresar a su mundo era toda una travesía que Yami esperaba disfrutar.

Kaiba tenía ojos bonitos, de un azul muy rico, que recordaba el centro de las flamas... aquel danzante tono azul que se movía sobre la mecha de las velas... tan caliente, fogoso, pero tan intocable, inalcanzable, como el mismo Kaiba.

También le recordaba muchísimo a Seth, la forma en que en el pasado se amaron... él extrañaba eso.

Aquel afecto tan pasional, lleno de un odio y de un amor tan radical que hacía vibrar su interior... como cuando estaba, ahora, enfrentándose en un duelo contra la reencarnación de su sacerdote.

_Yami! NO ME IGNORES!_ Suplicó el pequeño.

_(No estoy ignorándote, aibou.)_ Respondió sincero. _(Estaba pensando en algo.)_

_Relacionado a Kaiba._

_(Quizá.)_

Ahora sí, al ver que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y le dejaban en el piso en el que estaba la oficina del CEO, decidió bloquear su comunicación con su contraparte, porque lo que hablara con Kaiba en esa oficina, iba a ser cosa entre ellos dos.

Se paró frente a la puerta y vio que no había nadie... la puerta estaba cerrada.

Con suavidad dio dos golpes en ella.

"Adelante."

Así lo hizo, abrió la puerta y entró en silencio a la oficina del CEO, quien estaba sentado tras el escritorio, con los codos apoyados en éste y su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Inspeccionó fija y minuciosamente la figura estilizada y delgada del ex faraón...

"Hay algo que quieras hablar conmigo?" Cuestionó Yami, muy a la defensiva.

Estaba seguro que Mokuba le había dicho que estaba interesado en él.

Kaiba no dijo nada, simplemente se puso en pie y con su mano le indicó que tomara asiento en la silla que estaba allí.

Por su parte, él se encaminó a la puerta y la cerró suavemente, corriendo el cerrojo.

"Necesitamos privacidad." Aclaró al ver la expresión sorprendida de Yami al percatarse que los había dejado encerrados en la oficina. "Lo que vamos a tratar no es algo que los demás deban conocer."

Yami frunció el ceño. "Sé a lo que te refieres; Yuugi no va a enterarse de nada."

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del CEO.

"Bien... si Yuugi no va a saber nada de esto podemos proceder a hablar de lo que es **importante**."

"Sé que Mokuba te dijo que..."

Kaiba, quien aún no ocupaba su asiento, se sentó en el escritorio, muy cerca de Yami y le miró fijamente.

"Continúa," Pidió, suavemente. "Qué es lo que sabes?"

"Mokuba te dijo que.."

Una vez más fue interrumpido por Kaiba, quien esta vez se atrevió a hablar un poco más. "Pero no sabes todo lo que hablé con Mokuba."

Yami rió.

"No, pero no quiero saberlo... Yo sé qué es lo que **yo **quiero."

Kaiba se inclinó un poco, sosteniéndose de los soportes para brazos de la silla, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del rostro de Yami.

"Y qué es lo que **tú** quieres?"

Yami no lo pensó más antes de dejar que su respiración acariciara los labios del CEO y responder en un muy suave murmullo... "A ti."

Y unió sus labios en un beso profundo.

Kaiba rompió aquella hermosa unión después de unos cuantos segundos.

"Bueno, me parece que eso es levemente similar a lo que yo quiero." Confesó, muy mecánicamente, sin imprimirle algún tipo de sentimiento a su voz... él no era cursi ni romántico, que Yami se acostumbrara a lo que estaba obteniendo.

Aún así, Yami lo estaba aceptando. "Y qué es lo que tú quieres?"

"A ti."

Y en la oscuridad de la habitación, tras puertas cerradas, ocurrieron cosas que sólo pertenecían a los dos jóvenes que estaban dentro, compartiendo sentimientos y emociones que, como en su vida pasada, era algo muy fuerte, un vínculo que, en todas sus vidas iba a perdurar.

Que en esta les unió debido a su tinte peculiar, a aquel color melancolía que les hizo acercarse uno al otro, debido a memorias y recuerdos que esporádicamente iban apareciendo en sus mentes.

- O W A R I -

Notas de autora:

Terminado! Como siempre, yo no les entrego ningún producto que no tenga final. Ahora, por qué no hay lemon en este fic... fue porque sinceramente, me dio flojera crónica y estaba estudiando para mi examen de Estudio contable de los impuestos, o al menos debía estar estudiando para eso. Por eso lo corto.

Gracias por el apoyo.

**REVIEWS.**

Saritakinomoto. Hola! No te preocupes, hablar emocionada (o en este caso escribir emocionada) por Seto Kaiba, es algo de lo que conmigo no tienes que disculparte... él es un amor. Gracias por el apoyo... aunque aquí ya se terminó... ;;

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Gracias por el apoyo amiga, que me sirvió de mucho... pero en ese examen (contabilidad)... saqué un sorprendente 10, que aún no me lo creo... pero de 21 alumnos, sólo tres salimos bien... me siento muy bien.. ah... Bueno, no te preocupes, amiga, el próximo fic que suba es 100 SetoXJoey... promesa. Besos!


End file.
